1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device that can releasably secure a strap as well as a hydration tube.
2. The Prior Art
Devices for securing webbing can have a variety of different structures, depending on their function. One device is shown in United States Patent Application Publication No. US2010/0155521A1 to Paik. In this device, webbing is rolled around a structure having two posts connected by end pieces. A bungee cord secures the webbing and is stretched between the two end pieces. While this device is useful for taking up a loose end of webbing and keeping it from getting in the way, it would be desirable to find a webbing holder that can be more easily released and which can perform a variety of functions.